Some Lie For Love
by banishing gun
Summary: YaoiDon't like don't read. Gojyo has an excuse but its Sanzo who ends up in debt.  Things are never easy for these two.


_Yaoi! Yes guy on guy, don't like? Don't read. There that was simple right?_

_The Saiyuki boys do not belong to me, they belong to the lovely Kazuya Minekura_

Sanzo slid his eyes open, slipping with practiced ease from deep sleep to a state of full awareness as he tried to determine what had woken him. His senses swept the room but swiftly relaxed when someone tripped over the end of his bed and cursed loudly. No one making that much noise was a threat, drunk perhaps but not a threat. He sat up in bed glaring at the red head who'd just stumbled into the room.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing' he sighed in a resigned manner. He knew he shouldn't have let Hakkai talk him into sharing with the perverted kappa just because they both smoked. He shook his head in annoyance, it was just about the only thing they had in common. They'd both started the evening in the bar, he'd had a couple of drinks and retired, Gojyo evidently had had a few more than him.

The lanky red head stumbled across the room and collapsed onto the nearest bed he could find, landing on top of a rather unimpressed priest. 'Get in your own damn bed you demented perv' hissed the blond, smacking the drunk on the side of his face none too gently. To his disbelief Gojyo ignored him instead lifting the covers over his head and curling up beside him, lifting one of the blond's arms and intently staring at the fingers.

Sanzo tried to snatch back his hand but found Gojyo's grip to be surprisingly strong for someone so drunk. 'Gojyo' he said, voice loaded with menace 'what are you doing?' The kappa ignored him instead steadily progressed up his arm, bare of its usual warmers. He intently examined every inch of flesh at close range, his breath whispering over pale skin.

Sanzo chewed his lip in indecision, he knew he really should stop him, whip out his fan or gun and teach the bastard a lesson about taking liberties but right now he was enjoying his touch too much. It had been too long since another person had done anything but brush against him in passing and the kappa's warm breath was sending shivers down his spine.

Finishing his progress up Sanzo's right arm he switched sides, examining the left in minute detail. He raised his hands and firmly took hold of the priests head, peering at his ears before letting his eyes roam across his face and down to his neck. He leaned in closer, red hair tickling the blonds chin as he examined his neck before pressing his lips to the skin gently sucking.

Breaking form his reverie Sanzo pushed him roughly away, angry with himself for letting it progress so far. 'And what the fuck was that?' His voice was cold but it had little impact on the smirking red head.

'Well Goku got me worried, about you being a demon', the kappa's grin widened ' I thought I better make sure you weren't, I did your ears, now I'm looking for demon markings' he slurred.

Sanzo sighed as the red head returned to his perusal of his body, licking his way down his chest. Sometimes it was just too much work trying to stop Gojyo, sometimes he didn't want to, sometimes he just wanted to let him go ahead. Gojyo switched his attention to the priests nipples, gently sucking and nibbling one as his fingers toyed with the other. Sanzo gasped a little through gritted teeth, would it really hurt to have a quick fuck? Judging by his breath and actions Gojyo was so drunk he'd probably have forgotten by tomorrow anyway. He caved, he'd allow himself this small pleasure, he closed his eyes and surrendered.

Purring appreciatively Gojyo slipped lower, laving the pale flesh before him as he edged further down Sanzo's body, hooking long fingers inside the top of the jeans the priest always wore beneath his robes. Getting no resistance or more importantly no gun barrel between his eyes the kappa slowly undid the button and slid down the zipper, his tongue slipping into Sanzo's navel as he worked.

He slipped the jeans down slowly following them to the priest's feet before pulling them off and abandoning them on the floor like a shed skin. He resumed his in depth study of Sanzo's skin, working his way north from his feet, carefully examining each leg in turn with eyes teeth and tongue.

Reaching his crotch he looked up, blood red eyes and lethal smirk fixing on the blond as he slowly took him into his mouth and began to suck. Sanzo squirmed, fingers unconsciously reaching down to tangle in the mess of his sleek hair. Gojyo's grin grew wicked as he pulled back, neatly flipping the blond over and tracing gentle hands over the curve of his ass. 'Full body search baby'.

XXXXX

Sanzo woke the next morning feeling thoroughly exhausted and more than a little sore. He opened his eyes to see Gojyo leering him at him from where he was sat on the opposite bed pulling on his boots. He sat up in bed, wincing slightly and lit up a cigarette. 'Hurting from last night?' questioned the kappa innocently. Sanzo turned his best blank stare on him

'I didn't know you considered going to the bar such a strenuous activity.'

Gojyo grinned. 'I wasn't talking about that, I was talkin' about after, when you let me screw you into the mattress so hard your brain started spinning in your skull'. Sanzo let a look of disdain settle on his features, 'whatever sick fancies your drunken mind enacted are nothing to do with me, kindly keep your dreams to yourself'.

Gojyo got to his feet having finished with his boots. 'You're a good actor but there's one little problem, I'm better. I was never drunk last night, I put it on and I remember everything that happened perfectly well. Let me offer my congratulations on you being one hundred per cent human'.

He lent closer to the priest, taking the cigarette from between his slack lips and replacing it with his tongue as he kissed him deeply but swiftly. He took a drag of the swiftly dieing cigarette before returning it to its owner. 'You owe me one right?' he gloated, exiting the room. Sanzo sighed, staring blankly at the wall, why was it never easy?


End file.
